U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 13,158 filed Feb. 21, 1979 discloses a billfold size data card carrying a microfilm and a lens for reading the microfilm. The card is formed from a laminated paper card having an information portion upon which information appears that can be read in the normal manner with the naked eye. In the embodiment of the card actually produced, the paper card has a microfilm aperture formed at one end and a lens aperture formed at an opposite end. In carrying out the laminating process in this embodiment, the lens and microfilm are loaded into the appropriate apertures of the paper card and a plurality of the paper cards are fed sequentially through a continuous laminating machine. In the machine, continuous strips of the laminating material are preheated and then simultaneously applied to opposite sides of the paper cards as they are fed through the machine at spaced apart position, thus laminating opposite sides of each paper card including its lens and microfilm. A continuous strip of spaced apart laminated paper cards is fed out of the machine with the laminating material extending beyond each side of the paper cards. This strip of laminated paper cards then is fed through a cutter that cuts out each individual card leaving a strip of laminating material on all four sides of the paper card. The laminating material that covers both sides of the viewing areas of the lens of each card is removed with cutting heads, leaving a small portion of the laminating material around the outer edge of the lens on both sides to hold the lens in place.
Although the process produces a suitable card, it has disadvantages in that occasionally one of the preheated laminating strips will sag and catch one of the lenses and twist the card. In addition, during the laminating process, the lenses frequently fall out of their apertures since they are temporarily held in place by friction for lamination.
U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 229,972, filed Jan. 30, 1981, discloses an improved process for forming a data card of the type having a microfilm and a plastic reading lens. The lens is located in an aperture formed through the card and the magnifying portion of the lens is protected by an outer rim of the lens having outer flanges on opposite sides which grip the card to secure the lens in the aperture. The lens is formed initially with one flange extending radially outward and the other flange extending perpendicular to said one flange. The lens is inserted into the lens aperture with said one flange engaging one side of the card and the other flange extending perpendicular beyond the other side of the card. The other flange then is pressed while heated against the other side of the card for causing the two flanges to grip the opposite sides of the card for securing the lens in the lens aperture.
Although the lenses are satisfactory, occasionally, the flange that has been pressed into place will chip or break off resulting in the lens coming out of its aperture.